


1989 - Swings and Sandboxes

by Shoeless_Sam



Series: September 17th [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ;), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Can didn't steal any strawberries this time, Cas is Dean's girlfriend, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Castiel is a Novak, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Parent Mary Winchester, Kid Castiel (Supernatural), Kid Castiel/Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kissing, Lisa is a Bitch, Mary Lives, Mary Winchester Lives, Sam Winchester is a child, Sam is mentioned, and don't know the correct terms, but I actually love her, but fluff, but it's adorable, cause they're little, in fact there are no strawberries even, it's about to get sad, mentioned - Freeform, park, sandboxes, september 17th, swings, we are evolving, what has this come to?!, you know what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: September 17th, 1989.The boys are growing up, and it's time to leave sandboxes and swings behind. Okay, maybe they can still go on the swings.---Chapter 5 of the "September 17th" series; a story that takes place on Sept. 17, in different years. Can be read as a stand-alone one-shot, but to understand everything it's best to read from the beginning!





	1989 - Swings and Sandboxes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I can't really write 9 year olds either... but I can write fluff!! Also, I realized they were in the wrong grade, so that's why they went from second to fourth grade.
> 
> \---
> 
> Incase you haven't read previous chapters; This story takes place on September 17th, but each chapter takes place in a new year. (If it seems confusing, don't worry! It will make sense when you read)
> 
> All wholesome content! (For now...)

_ September 17th, 1989 _

 

It was a warm day, the slight breeze rushing through Cas’ dark hair as Dean pushed him on the swings. The boys had had a half day, so Mary took them along with Sam to the park. Sam loved to play in the sandbox with Dean’s old toys, especially the trucks with the little people. Mary found it funny that he always staged a car accident so he could rescue the victims. But it showed her how good a boy Sammy was. Mary sat on a nearby bench where she could see all her boys.

Cas loved the swings. He always thought it felt like flying, well what he thought flying would feel like. He dreamed of flying, going far far away. Away from his dad who ignored him most of the time, and cried the rest. Away from burdening his big brother. Away from making John and Mary take care of him. Away from being the quiet kid in class, and being in Dean’s shadow. Or what he thought might be worse, bringing Dean into his own darkness. But he wouldn’t tell Dean any of this. Dean was always happy, and Cas couldn’t ruin that.

So he asked Dean to push him and left it at that. Dean was more than happy. And even though Cas could push himself, he preferred his best friend pushing him. Dean only stopped and got on his own swing when his arms got tired. And now, Dean’s arms were getting tired.

Dean grabbed the chains to stop Cas. It took a few tries, but eventually ice-blue eyes were staring back at him. The swings had not helped his already crazy, messy hair. “Your arms are getting tired,” Cas observed. Before Dean could take it back out of guilt, Cas hopped off the swings and ran towards the play structure. Dean hot on his tail.

Cas found their favorite place right under the slide, out of view of pretty much anyone. They sat with their backs against the yellow slide, their knees touching. “You know me so well,” Dean whispered, barely audible. Cas just nodded, focusing on some rocks at his feet. “We’ve known each other for forever, basically. And we’re growing up…”

“Indeed.” Cas’ heartbeat picked up, he wasn’t sure exactly where this was going.

Dean nodded himself, reaching his hand to rest on Cas’ knee. He needed some courage to get through this. “And big kids, like us, have girlfriends…” 

Cas felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. They may only be in fourth grade, and feelings hadn’t been worked out yet, but Cas knew he could never be Dean’s girlfriend. Sure, Dean had joked about it for a long time, but Cas couldn’t be anyone’s girlfriend. Or boyfriend, for that matter, he was the ‘weird’ kid. Dean probably wanted hold hands and share lunch with Lisa -- someone Cas hated with all his will. This was Dean telling him goodbye, he would push someone else on the swing. Cas could feel the tears threatening to come.

Dean rubbed his thumb over the course material of Cas’ jeans. He think he remembers his mom buying them, but it could have been Gabe… he needs to focus. “So, Cas. I was thinking that maybe…”

Cas shook his head; partly to get rid of the tears, but also to tell Dean to stop talking. “It’s okay, we’re growing up you’re right.”

Dean lit up. “I knew you would get it, that’s why you’re my best friend!” Dean was practically bouncing. Last time Dean had brought up Cas being his girlfriend, all he got were laughs -- from Cas AND Gabe. He knew he couldn’t be the only one… wait, was Cas crying? He took his hand off of Cas’ knee, to hold his chin instead and force Cas to look at him. “Cas..? What’s wrong, aren’t you happy?”

Cas nodded a bit, stopped by his chin still being held. “I am, I’ll always be happy for you. Lisa is a nice girl.”

Lisa… who brought up _her_? Dean always thought she was kind of annoying, she was willing to share cooties with anyone. Dean only wanted to share cooties with Cas. “No, Cas. I don’t want Lisa to be my girlfriend, I would never share cooties with her.”

Cas went through their whole class in his head. “But she’s the prettiest girl in class, she’s the best.”

Dean was laughing now, he knew he shouldn’t because Cas was still clueless right now, but Cas had gotten it all wrong. “Sorry for laughing. But no, she isn’t the best. The best and prettiest person who could be my girlfriend has blue eyes that are the prettiest when they cry, and dark hair that is always messy.” Dean ruffled Cas’ hair, and used his thumb to wipe some of his best friend’s tears away. “It’s you, Cas. I want you to be my girlfriend.”

Cas was at a loss for words. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hoped against hope that that’s what Dean would say, but he still couldn’t quite believe it. Now even more tears were falling, but Dean knew they were good because of the huge smile on his face. Dean continued to wipe them away.

“I told my mom I wanted you to be my girlfriend, I didn’t tell her I was going to ask, but I told her. She said people won’t like it, us being… boys. Like how Lisa talked about us, and worse,” Dean wanted Cas to be his girlfriend more than anything, but he wanted his best friend to know what they were in for if so. “It’s big boy stuff, Cas. And I’ll protect you from it, but I just don’t want you to regret being my girlfriend.”

Cas looked at the green eyed boy who looked more nervous and scared than ever. Like Cas wouldn’t say yes. “Dean, of course I’ll be your girlfriend. I trust you to protect me, and I like you… a lot.”

“I like you a lot too, Cas.” Dean had his goofy smile plastered to his face, and he felt like there were bees in his stomach. Nice bees like Cas’ backpack. “I was worried you’d say no… if we’re big boys now, and you’re my girlfriend, am I your boyfriend then?”

Cas thought it over moment, reaching for his best friend -- girlfriend… no that didn’t feel right -- boyfriend’s hand. “Yes, my boyfriend.” They held hands for a few quiet seconds before Cas spoke up, “Big boys kiss their girlfriends, right?”

Dean thought it over for a moment; his Dad pecking kisses to his Mom’s lips. He was a little scared he would do it wrong, but Cas was giving him an encouraging smile and his cheeks were adorably pink. Dean swallowed his nerves, and scooted closer to Cas.  _ Their noses were almost touching!  _ “Can I kiss you, Cas?”

Cas could only nod, he didn’t trust his voice to stay steady. This was a big boy moment, and he couldn’t sound like a little kid. He grabbed Dean’s hand as support.

Dean closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Cas’. Dean’s lips were soft whereas Cas’ were a little chapped. After a few seconds, they slowly pulled apart, still holding hands.

“That was the best kiss I’ve ever had, Cas,” Dean joked. Cas started laughing, and fell into Dean’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I hope you enjoyed. Still no editor or Beta, all mistakes are mine. New posts should come every Monday.
> 
> Make sure to comment and leave kudos. It will really help me pop these out faster. And don't forget to bookmark, so you know when the next chapter come out!
> 
> To see more of moi, follow @shoeless_sam on Instagram! I post edits every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. (Photo and Video!) I also post updates and news related to this story on there.


End file.
